Unexpected
by manga princess
Summary: When Tohru Honda moved in with the Sohma family and found out their curse, she knew that unexpected things were bound to happen. As did they. But just because this was fact didn't mean they still couldn't be taken off guard...
1. Chapter 1

My muse has me jumping from show to show and story to story!! As a result, I'm wandering into Fruits Basket land. This'll be my first one here. And most likely the only one. Very seldom will I do more than one story in a category. But I thought I could get this out of the way since it seems to be the easiest plot wise. Really, it's amazing. So anyway… I'm off!!

Disclaimer: No way! I don't think I could create something this wonderful.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tohru Honda was depressed. She sat in her desk with her head in her arms with her spirits ridiculously low. There was a reason why she was so down in the dumps. It was because something very important to her was missing. Something precious. The journal with the picture of her mother inside. It had been missing since yesterday and there was still no sign of it.

"Oh, Tohru…" murmured Arisa Uotani, comfortingly. "Come on, cheer up. It'll be all right."

"Yes." Saki Hanajima added in. "I'm sure Kyo and Yuki have found your journal by now."

Right at this time, Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma entered the classroom. Tohru immediately perked her head up in attention, eyes full of hope and all that. Uo and Hana were also looking expectantly. As the boys approached the table, they both shook their heads. No such luck.

Tohru immediately dropped her head back down and went into a deeper depression.

"This is awful…" She whined.

"Honda-san…" Yuki started

"I thought you said you'd be able to find it!" Uo snapped at them. "Did you even look?!"

"Of course we looked!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Then look again!"

"How about you lend us a hand instead of just sitting here?!"

"How can we?" Hana began. "Tohru needs us to be there to comfort her in her time of need." Her eyes flashed. "You don't want Tohru to be alone while she's so despondent, do you?"

Kyo seemed to strain under the pressure of Hana's intense stare.

"What if I never find it?" Tohru interrupted suddenly. "What if I never see it again?"

"H-hey…" Kyo said.

"Don't say that, Honda-san." Yuki told her. "It has to be here somewhere. Someone will find it."

Tohru just sniffled in response and buried her face deeper into her arms. _I'm so sorry Mom…_

Everyone was so busy with this event that they didn't see when the teacher answered a knock at the classroom door, spoke with a student and directed that student in their direction. They didn't even notice this person approach their area until they spoke.

"Sumimasen?"

Naturally, as a result, they all got the spook of a lifetime. And when they jumped, so did the newcomer, who jumped again when Kyo turned on her.

"What is it?!" He asked/demanded.

"I-I just wanted to see who Tohru Honda was!" The girl squeaked, blue green eyes wide behind her purple glasses.

Yuki then took the liberty to whack Kyo on top of his head fiercely.

Kyo winced then glared at him with fiery eyes. "You--!"

"I'm sorry about that." Yuki told the girl, blatantly ignoring Kyo. "He can be an idiot sometimes."

Kyo twitched and clenched his fists at the insult. The student just nodded her head.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see Honda-san?" Yuki continued.

"Mn. So I could give this back to her." She held up a book.

Tohru looked towards the girl in confusion until she saw the object being held. "My journal!" She exclaimed, leaping from her chair.

Upon the outburst, the girl walked towards Tohru and they met halfway. Tohru clung to her journal, filled with happiness.

"I found it outside this morning." The girl explained, twirling a strand of her strawberry blonde hair absentmindedly. "But I didn't know who it belonged to. Luckily someone else did so I thought I'd return it."

With that, Tohru ran over and hugged the younger student as tight as she could. Said student squealed for the first few moments before laughing a little.

"Arigatou!" Tohru cried. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Mn! Dou Itashimashite!" she replied.

When the hug broke, the girls gave their farewells and the student went back to her class. Tohru immediately stowed her journal someplace safe and secure before sitting back down. Thus the day continued on back to normal.

* * *

"So you got it back?" Momiji Sohma questioned.

It was after school and Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma as well as Tohru were all in the same classroom having a quick study session before going home.

"Yeah." Tohru replied. "This really nice girl came by our class and gave it to me." She smiled. "I'm so grateful to her."

Momiji smiled. "That's good to hear. I was worried if she'd find you before school let out."

"Huh? You know her, Momiji?" Yuki asked curiously.

The boy nodded. "Her name is Aoi Motomiya. She's in our class." He gestured to Hatsuharu. "We were there when she came in with the journal. I volunteered to get it back to you but she said she'd do it." He paused. "I'm actually surprised she decided to head to your class and personally return it."

"You are?" Tohru asked. "Why?"

"Because Aoi isn't the most sociable person." Hatsuharu answered. "Ever since the first day, she hasn't made any effort to speak with anyone." He paused. "It's like she's avoiding everyone."

Tohru listened to all this in surprise. It was hard to believe all this was true what with her first impression of the girl. She seemed so friendly and talkative. Not at all like how she was described. _I wonder why..._

* * *

An hour or so later , the group left the room.

"You can go home without me." Yuki let Tohru know when they were in front of the door. "I've got a meeting with the student council today."

"Yeah, me too." Kyo added. "I'm gonna head to the dojo for a while."

"Oh." Tohru acknowledged. "All right. I'll see you both later then!"

Along with Momiji and Hatsuharu, the 2 boys gave their separate farewells and left in their respective paths. Once the Sohmas were out of sight, Tohru proceeded to exit the school in her own path, only to stop due to something that caught her attention. A bag that was sitting next to the door of the girl's restroom. Curious about it, she picked it up and spotted a named tag on one of the straps. **Aoi Motomiya.**

Tohru paused for a second, wondering what to do. Naturally, shewanted to give it back, especially after getting her notebook returned to her. But she had no idea if Aoi was still in the building or not. Her eyes locked on the lavatory doors. Well, she wouldn't know unless she looked. And since the bag was right next to this door…

Picking up the bag, Tohru entered and looked around. She prepared to call out only to have her voice get trapped in her throat at the sight in front of her. A sink was overflowing as the water still flowed and right next to it was a girl with strawberry blonde hair on the floor. Someone that looked really familiar…

"Aoi-san!!" Tohru cried out, bursting into the room as she did so. "Are you all right?!" The girl didn't answer and merely winced and panted from her position. Crouching next to the girl, Tohru felt her forehead and gasped. She was burning up! "I've gotta get help!"

As she turned to go, she was stopped short by a hand gripping her wrist tightly.

"Da…me…" Aoi panted, forcing herself to sit up.

"Aoi-san."

"Don't… get anyone. Onegai."

"What?! But you have to get to the hospital!!"

Aoi shook her head firmly. "No. No hospital."

"But, Aoi-san…" Tohru frowned. There was no mistaking that she was worried.

Aoi smiled. "I'm okay. Really." She paused. "Just… help me get home. Please?"

Tohru frowned once more and bit her lip. But, however reluctantly, she nodded. "Okay."

Heaving the girl to her feet, Tohru proceeded to escort Aoi out the door.

Around 30 minutes later, Tohru found herself in front of a rather small but nice looking house. Although slightly plain with just a solid white color.

"This is it…" Aoi announced, separating herself from Tohru as she went to the door. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all!" Tohru exclaimed, waving her hands. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Aoi giggled then opened the door. Seconds later, she fell backwards as she took a step. Immediately, Tohru was behind her to keep her stable.

"Aoi-san?"

"Dai…jobu." She stood up. "I'll be fine now. Thank you again."

"Ah… un."

Tohru watched the student enter her home but didn't immediately leave, still worried. After all, it didn't look like anyone else was home. But she didn't want to just insist on staying since it'd be rude. After a moment or two, the girl resigned herself to going home but stopped when the door reopened.

"Ano… Tohru-san? Would you… would you like something to snack on or drink? It'd be the least I could do to repay you for going out of your way."

"What? Oh no! You don't have to repay me! I did it because I wanted to!"

"Please? Come on, I insist. I wouldn't feel right if I couldn't do it."

"Oh… well, okay. I'd love something."

"All right then! Come in and make yourself at home! I'll make some rice balls. Or would you prefer noodles?"

Tohru had followed Aoi inside the house by now. "Um, either is fine! Really!"

"Then I'll do both."

The girl went into the kitchen leaving Tohru to observe her surroundings. The house was pretty small on the inside too. Not many people must live here. And it seemed she was right. There was no one home. Tohru wondered if Aoi would really be all right. She still looked pretty pale.

The loud clattering of metal hitting the floor reached Tohru's ears. Alarmed, she was on her feet instantly and ran to the kitchen to find the younger girl lying on the floor, unconscious. The stove top was lit and a pot lay toppled over next to her, water spilling out of it. Tohru's alarm tripled, prompting her to run over.

"Aoi-san!! Aoi-san!!"

Tohru felt the water on the floor and sagged with relief that it was still cold. That meant Aoi hadn't gotten burned. There was one good thing. As the young student lay unmoving, Tohru lifted her up with all of her strength and brought her to the living room where she placed the girl gently on the floor. By the time Tohru did so, she found herself a little worn out. She wasn't the most strongest person, was she? But she only gave herself scarce moments to recover before moving once again. She came back with a cool cloth to put on Aoi's head and watched her attentively. There was no way she was leaving now. At least not until Aoi's parents came home.

* * *

At the Sohma home, Yuki and Kyo had made it home. In not so happy moods but that was to be expected seeing as how they almost walked the whole way together. So that couldn't have gone very well. For the moment though, they were unpleasantly sidetracked.

"What the hell do you mean she hasn't come home?!" Kyo snapped at Shigure.

"I mean she isn't here." The older man responded. "I thought she'd be with you."

"She was." Yuki said. "But we stayed behind while she left without us."

"I see." Shigure murmured. "Well, I wouldn't be too worried. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

The boys frowned but nodded. It was unexpected but nothing to get too paranoid over. Yet. All they could do was wait.

* * *

Whew!! I got my first chapter done!! I can't believe how long this thing is. But it all just spilled out. I'm catching up on the manga and the ideas came overwhelmingly. I'm gonna hurry and work on chapter 2! I can't wait to taste some of that!

Don't forget to read and review me!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peoples

Hi peoples!! We're moving on to chapter 2 of my Fruits Basket story. Gotta get it all out now while it's fresh and everything before my muse switches me to another story. Because it will. It's only a matter of time. Anyway, here's hoping this goes well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't need to be here.

* * *

Tohru was in the kitchen of Aoi's house, fixing something to help with fevers and the like. Because she was sure that Aoi had more than a fever. She'd managed to finish up the soup when Aoi started to stir. Without hesitation, Tohru stopped what she was doing and ran into the other room just in time to catch the other girl opening her eyes. Getting on her knees, Tohru looked in concern as Aoi focused her gaze on her. There was a brief moment where the younger girl was obviously disoriented. But after a bit, her head seemed to clear.

"T-Tohru-san?" She whispered, pausing to breathe between her words.

Smiling, Tohru nodded. "Mn. It's me."

"What… happened?"

"You lost consciousness when you were in the kitchen." She gave a relieved sigh. "I'm just thankful you weren't seriously hurt."

Aoi blinked a moment with mild surprise. "You've… been here all this time?"

"Of course. I couldn't just leave you here alone."

"Huh." Aoi started to sit up. "I guess I should thank you…"

"Oh no!" Tohru exclaimed, latching onto Aoi. "Please don't sit up! You shouldn't!"

"It's okay. I feel… a bit better. Besides, you should probably be going now."

"Eh? But your parents aren't home yet. I don't wanna leave until they get here."

"That's what you've been waiting on." Aoi shook her head. "There's… no way you can do that so please… don't worry about it."

"Oh, but it's no trouble at all for me to wait here with you. Really."

"But you don't understand… Tohru-san. No one's going to be coming home today. Not even tomorrow."

Tohru widened her eyes. "Huh? Why?"

"Here, it's just my mother and me." Aoi explained. "And she's a businesswoman… so she travels a lot. This morning she just left to go to Tokyo. She won't get back for two weeks. At least. So there's no way you could… actually wait here for her."

"Two weeks?" Tohru repeated.

"It'll be okay. I'm used to being by myself and… it's not like this is the first time I've gotten sick either. Really, I'll be fine. Go back home."

"But…" Tohru frowned anxiously. What Aoi said was basically true but she just couldn't willingly leave her in this condition. "Well then, I'll just stay here until at least tomorrow."

Aoi gaped. "What?! You mean… sleep over?!"

"Yeah. It'll be fun! It's been a while since I've slept over someone's house!"

"Oh no, no, no! No way! I… can't let you do that!"

"I don't mind! Really. I want to stay."

"Tohru-san…"

"Then it's decided! I'll got find some movies for us to watch."

Aoi sighed. Jeez, who'd have thought that a girl like this would be so stubborn. Yet as she watched Tohru raid the area under the TV, she couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, her attention was then caught by a whiff of something. "Hey… What's that smell?"

"Aaah!! The food!!" Immediately, Tohru jumped up and rushed toward the kitchen frantic. Tohru came back a few minutes later with a bowl of soup on a tray with a big plate of rice balls to share. "That was close!"

Aoi giggled a little at that which made Tohru smile in an embarrassed sort of way.

After Tohru set the food down, something occurred to Aoi.

"Ne, Tohru-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to… call home and let your family know… you're not coming home tonight? Because with this being short notice and all, I figure they're expecting you and they'll probably worry if you're not there."

Tohru's eyes went wide as saucers and she immediately freaked. "I didn't even think about that!! I gotta call them! Where's the phone?!"

Aoi pointed and Tohru picked it up dialing rapidly. She hadn't finished doing so when the doorbell rang. Both girls froze at the sound. Aoi wasn't expecting company.

"Who could… that be?" The younger girl wondered.

"I'll get it." Replied the older girl.

She headed over to the door, opened it… and was face to face with Yuki and Kyo Sohma. There was a brief pause where they just stared at each other and then the boys literally rushed toward her, each claiming a shoulder to grip.

"Are you all right, Honda-san?!" Yuki asked her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kyo demanded to know.

And the questions pretty much went like that, rapid fire and frenzied scarcely giving Tohru anytime to come up with a response. The only thing that made them pause was a timely interruption.

"Tohru-san! Who are you talking to…?"

Aoi slowly walked into the foyer where Tohru was standing in front of the door along with Kyo and Yuki. Recognition hit both Kyo and Yuki and Aoi at the same time when they got a look at each other. Confusion and mild surprise registered on the males' faces while plain old shock formed on hers. Then she fainted.

"Aoi-san!" Tohru cried, rushing to where the girl had fallen.

Alarmed, Yuki and Kyo followed Tohru and together--after checking her condition—the 3 of them carried her to the upstairs bedroom and placed her on the bed. A few minutes later, everything was settled in and the trio was sitting around the bed, watching Aoi sleep.

"So this is why you didn't come home." Yuki said finally.

Tohru nodded. Then she proceeded to explain the whole event with Aoi from when she found her unconscious in the bathroom to taking her home to discovering her in the kitchen after being invited inside and making the decision to stay and take care of the girl out of concern for her safety.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call." She said, blushing sheepishly. "I guess I was so busy worrying about Aoi that I didn't think about it. But she reminded me and I was just about to when you guys came by."

Yuki nodded. "It's all right, Honda-san. I'm just glad you're okay. Really, it's wonderful that you could care about a fellow student like this."

"Next time just call earlier or else get someone to let us know." Kyo instructed in his brusque way.

Tohru smiled. "Yes! I will next time." She suddenly got to her feet. "Oh, I just remembered I left the food downstairs. I'll go get it." She paused. "Um…"

Yuki smiled. "It's all right. We don't mind watching her while you're gone."

Kyo leaned against the wall in a more comfortable position, crossing his arms. "Just make it quick."

Tohru nodded, smiled and ran back downstairs. She was heading back up, the food tray in her hand when the sound of a loud girlish squeak pierced the air. It startled her so much that she nearly dropped the food. Quickening her pace, she sprinted to the room and found Aoi sitting upright, eyes wide and darting from Kyo's form to Yuki's form and over again, her blanket clutched to her in a vice grip. Kyo was a good few feet away from the bed having jumped back upon hearing her scream. Yuki had also backed away a couple feet himself upon the reaction.

"W-what happened?" Tohru asked, looking around the room in worry.

Yuki shook his head in confusion and concern. "I don't know… when she woke up--"

"She just screamed out of nowhere!" Kyo interjected, not in a good mood.

Throughout this conversation, Aoi finally realized that Tohru was in the room.

"T-Tohru-san." The girl acknowledged in surprise, keeping her peripheral vision still trained on the males.

And that's when it seemed to hit everyone, like the most obvious thing in the world. Waking up to find strange boys in her room… Aoi was afraid.

Tohru went to the bed and held Aoi's hand. "It's all right. They're my friends." She gestured to the boys in question. "This is Yuki Sohma. And this is Kyo Sohma. They were the boys I sat next to in class when you stopped by to give me my journal. Remember?"

Aoi merely nodded, relaxing a little. Yeah, she remembered.

Kyo was silent choosing only to semi wave. Yuki of course, smiled his special smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Motomiya-san." He said.

"Hi." She responded, her voice low and almost monotonous. She thought for a second. "Sohma like Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma?"

"That's right!" Tohru answered. "They're all related."

"You… were at the door a few minutes ago. Talking to Tohru." She stated. A perplexed frown formed because she couldn't remember what happened after that.

"You fainted shortly after." Yuki explained, seeing her expression.

Aoi's face expressed understanding and she nodded once more.

"So what are we gonna do now? Wait until her parents get here?" Kyo questioned, interrupting.

"Her mom won't be back until at least two weeks from now." Tohru told him. "I was actually planning to sleeping over here tonight if that was okay. Then I'd check and see how she feels tomorrow and decide whether to stay over the next day or not."

"The next day?" Aoi blurted out suddenly. "Hold on! I never agreed to that!"

"But if you're not feeling any better, someone will need to be here." Tohru told her.

"I'm fine though! I already told you I'm feeling much better than I was earlier. Really."

"Honda-san is right." Yuki said. "It'll be safer if you have a person here to take care of you." He looked at Tohru. "You can stay the night and so will I."

"Eh?" Tohru exclaimed.

"What?!" shrieked Aoi in protest. "No way! Forget it! I can't let you do that! Tohru-san is one thing but there's no way I'm letting you or him"—She points to Kyo—"spend the night!"

"Like I volunteered to stay over here anyway!" Kyo interjected.

"Fine then!" she retorted.

"Aoi-san…" Tohru started.

"No, Tohru-san! I don't want them here!"

Yuki cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"You're boys, that's why!" Aoi let him know without hesitation. "You shouldn't even be in my house because I never let boys in here and even if I did, everyone knows boys can't take care of sick people. You'll probably just make it worse!"

Tohru blinked in shock. "Aoi-san!"

"And anyway," she continued. "I'm already making Tohru go out of her way. There's no need for you to be put in that position either."

Yuki smiled what seemed to be a slightly amused smile. "I guarantee you that I'm very capable of taking care of someone who is ill. And you don't have to worry about being an inconvenience either." He looked at her. "If anything, this is a good thing because it'll give us a chance to get to know you better, Motomiya-san."

There was a reason Yuki was known as the Prince. And it was very seldom that any girl could ever resist his charm, even when he wasn't trying to be charming. This girl was no exception.

"Aoi." She said, her voice soft.

"Hm?" Yuki questioned.

She averted her eyes a little. "You don't have to be so formal, you know. My first name is just fine."

Yuki merely smiled and nodded but said nothing in response.

"Does this mean you'll let him spend the night?" Tohru asked Aoi.

The girl shrugged. "If he wants..."

"I'll stay over too." Kyo suddenly said. Aoi immediately began a protest but he instantly cut her off. "If you do something stupid and pass out again, it's gonna take more than those two to carry you. The way I see it, you'll need all the help you can get."

Aoi bristled considerably. "Whatever." She finally said.

"Then it's decided." Yuki announced. "I'll go let Shigure know. Could you tell me where's the phone?" He inquired of Aoi.

She gestured to the area and the young man proceeded to dial his current residence.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! sighs contentedly It feels good to get this done! So I think I'm making pretty good progress here! Time to rush off and work on chapter 3! Because things are just getting started. I'll see you alls later! And don't forget to R & R! Please!!


End file.
